coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9553 (5th September 2018)
Plot Tyrone thinks it doesn't make sense that Jackie wasn't his mum as she'd have no other reason to keep him around. Darren explains that Jackie was desperate for a baby and they split up over it - one minute she was skinny as a rake, the next she had Tyrone in her arms. Paula tells Sophie she's bisexual. Dev agrees to let Aadi play another online match when he moans that Max has declared himself the winner. Toyah gets the job as counsellor at the medical centre. She encourages Angie to forgive Jude as he's making a genuine effort now. Tyrone thinks Darren is just trying to get himself off the hook. Jack has a difficult session with the physio. Kevin tells Sally that he's open to a new relationship. David promises to retaliate when Dev buys Aadi another top player. Jude considers becoming a paramedic. Sophie wishes she'd had the courage to go backpacking like Isla. Paula admires her for being a gay Christian and and facing people who don't approve of her. Sophie leans in for a kiss which Paula reciprocates. They stop when Sally returns home. Sinead is annoyed when Daniel slags off her family during an argument with Beth about the Earth being flat. Beth admits that she was winding him up but Ken has to explain to Kirk that the Earth is round. Tyrone looks through old photos of Jackie and confirms that she doesn't appear to have been pregnant before Tyrone was born. Sally is concerned that Gina is trying to get her claws into Kevin and invites him over for tea with Paula. Paula secretly texts Sophie during dinner. Max wins his game against Aadi. David tackles Billy and is told that he cancelled the cinema trip as he had to cover a service from another parish. Bethany notices he isn't wearing his dog collar. Paula asks Sophie to keep what happened between themselves to avoid complications. Kevin gets on with Paula but doesn't get her number. Tyrone fears Jackie abducted him. Cast Regular cast *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Darren Dobbs - Stephen Donald Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *This episode marks the 3,000th appearance of Michael Le Vell in the role of Kevin Webster. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paula tells Sophie she is bisexual; David and Dev enter an online gaming feud with both dads funding their sons' virtual football accounts; and Jude tells Mary that he's considering training as a paramedic. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,760,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes